


Immortals

by Kikachan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Kurosaki Ichigo Dies, M/M, Most Bleach's characters are dead, UraIchi Week 2020, but its okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikachan/pseuds/Kikachan
Summary: I'm tired. Maybe tomorrow will be better.__________Tomorrow was not better because this was the day that Kurosaki Ichigo died.UraIchi Week 2020 Day 4: Twisting Canon - Canon Divergence AU
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Kudos: 87
Collections: UraIchi Week 2020





	Immortals

_ “ _ _ 'Cause we could be immortals, immortals _

_ Just not for long, for long. _

_ And live with me forever now, _

_ You pull the blackout curtains down, _

_ Just not for long, for long” _

_ Immortals - Fall Out boy _

Ichigo was facing the river. Silence had invaded his life since the end of the Winter War and he felt better here. It was a little ironic that he was able to find peace at the site of his mother's violent death, but he needed this peace. Ichigo was tired, the silence he spent months wishing only brought sadness to him.

He wondered if his mother would be proud of him. Was she happy that her son had saved three worlds? Or disappointed that he had become a soldier? I would never know. His mother had probably already returned to the cycle of reincarnation. If he meets her again, she won't have her memories of mother Kurosaki.

A shiver went through his back, but he ignored it. Without his powers, everything was a danger to him. The last thing Ichigo heard was the sound of a gunshot.

_______________________

_ I read a post on the internet. He said, “They made me into a weapon. Then told me to find Peace ”. I've never identified myself so much with a post. I fought, I bled, I cried for a war that this world doesn't know existed. And in the end I was abandoned, like a broken sword. _

_ Soul Society has a huge history of destroying everything that no longer serves them or gives them problems. Modified souls, Quincys, Bounts. They didn't even blink to condemn the Vizards to death. I am not surprised that the government has left me behind, probably happy that I no longer have powers and have no chance of causing problems. But Rukia? Renji? Why did they disappear? _

_ But on the other hand, they have gone 50 years without speaking. Maybe they are waiting for me to die to resume friendship. Shinigamis. Who knows how they work? But I am still human and I sacrificed myself for them. Couldn't they visit? To phone? Send an email? Okay, the technology may not exist, but Geta-Bouchi transferred an entire city from the real world to the SS, would it be that difficult to create a way to send email between the worlds? _

_ My biggest disappointment is with my friends in this plan. I'm not an open person, but when I died in Hueco Mundo, Inoue was having a mental breakdown. And Chad had some reservations with me that he didn't have time to resolve. I thought that when it was all over we would all talk. Ledo mistake. Every time I tried to talk to my friends about the war they changed the subject or said they were fine. I could see that my own presence made them nervous, so I walked away. Keigo and Mizuiro being the only ones who did not act differently. _

_ My family is also a disappointment. Karin disappears for hours. The old man pretends he never appeared in front of me with a sword and a captain's haori on his arm. The only person in my family that I feel I can count on is Yuzu, but she was crying for whatever reason in the first few weeks after I woke up, so I don't want to worry her. _

_ What really hurts me is that I don't know what happened. Nobody talks to me, so I don't know Soi Fon and Jii-sam have recovered the use of their arms or whether Hiyori and Hachi's wounds have healed. I tried to ask Geta-Boshi, but every time I showed up at the store he made up an excuse until I realized I wasn't going to have any answers about SS. I know better than to insist. Of all those who forged me, Urahara Kisuke was the one that most shaped me. I felt his heart in our training. I know that if he doesn't want to talk about a subject, he won't speak. _

_ I'm tired. Maybe tomorrow will be better. _

_______________________

Urahara closed the diary. Tomorrow was not better because this was the day that Kurosaki Ichigo died. The blonde sighed and delicately kept the diary in a separate drawer full of kidos reserved especially for this object. He had already memorized the content, but reading the words written by Ichigo gave Urahara the same feeling as when he first read it; sadness, frustration, needles in the heart. And he deserved to feel it.

Ichigo's death was very human. Karin was at the store looking for products to fend off hollows when Yuzu entered the store in despair. Ishida Ryuken had called saying that a body with the characteristics of Ichigo was in the hospital morgue and asked Isshin to go and see if he recognized the body. Isshin told Yuzu that he was sure it was a mistake and that she should wait for him with Karin, but she had a bad feeling.

“Ichigo may have naturally orange hair, but many people dye their hair colored. We will not do anything until the old man arrives. ”

Karin was trying to stay calm and give her sister strength, but Urahara knew Ryuken. He wouldn't have called if the body weren't Ichigo.

As the hours passed the friends of the substitute shinigami began to arrive. Ryuken had made a cryptic comment to Ishida-kun, who spoke to Sado-kun and Inoue-san and Inoue-san called desperately to Tatsuki, who called Mizuiro who was with Keigo. Everyone was sitting and not drinking the tea that Tessai made. After an hour of silence Mizuiro says that Yakuza was trying to form territory in Karakura.

“They know that other gangs have failed to assert themselves here because Ichigo and Sado beat up everyone who tried. But there are ways to destroy someone without direct contact. ”

“But Isshin-san didn't call saying the body was Kurosaki-kun's. There are still hopes. ”

It was obvious that Inoue was trying to hold on to any hope that nothing terrible had happened to Ichigo, but Isshin had gone to the hospital hours ago and made no contact. The body might not have been Ichigo's, but something had happened. When Isshin finally entered the Shoten his expression said it all, Ryuken following him.

"Shot in the lung, from the back."

_______________________

The funeral was a beautiful day. It actually seemed wrong, as if the world should also be crying. But maybe that was the world’s homage to Ichigo: see how well we’re doing. This is the world that you protected.

After the funeral it was another story. Everyone gathered at Urahara’s Shoten to honor the deceased. Everyone was telling stories of friendship and worth when Yuzu shouted "LIES" and threw a book on the table with force.

“This is Onii-chan's diary. I found it when I was cleaning his room. I read the diary and it tells how you all abandoned him after the war. Not only onii-chan died alone, he died hurt and betrayed; truly believing nobody cared for him. ”

From there everything goes to hell. The days passed and nobody could find Ichigo’s soul, wich made everything worse. Karin punched Isshin. Orihime cried every day. Tatsuki punched the local shinigami.

Chad has to be put in suicide watch to stop him following Ichigo in death because he fell like he failed his best friend and the only way to make amends is to once more have his back.

Rukia and Renji search everyday for Ichigo in Rukongai. Byakuya never remembered Hisana so much as in those moments.

Every word in that journal is a needle in Kisuke's heart so of course he read the whole thing.

_______________________________

Not knowing about the chaos he left behind, Ichigo make his way to Kuukaku who take him in and decide that she is not going to lost another family member to Seireitei games.

If Ichigo wants to stay away, that's his decision.

_________________________________

Kuukako tells Ichigo the whole story, having heard when Yoruichi first brought him to his home and she strangled the cat until she told her why she have with her Kaien's orange haired clone. That his father was the 10th division captain and abandoned his powers to save the life of a quincy girl, Masaki, who saved his life before. Isshin was human in the time of Ichigo and his sisters conception.

“So my mom was a quincy? I'm not just a substitute shinigami - hollow hybrid. I'm Shinigami - Hollow - Quincy - Human hybrid. This sounds familiar. ”

"It's the same reiatsu as … the ingredients, so to speak that Kisuke used to create Hougyoku."

"I wasn't supposed to exist in this world, was I?"

"No. Too much power that can create or destroy. But Ichigo, you exist and you have changed many people's lives for the better. The world, all the Kingdoms owe your existence to you. ”

“It doesn't even matter anymore, does it? I lost my powers when I fought Aizen. ”

“Eh, I know Kisuke. He must have found a way to fix it.”

__________________________

And there was. With Ichigo's permission, Kuukako sent Ganju and Hanatarou (who was not a Shiba, but had become a member of the family at some point) to the Real World to explain the situation to Kisuke.

Knowing where Ichigo's soul had been found was a relief to everyone. Knowing that Kuukako had forbidden visits until Ichigo agreed and was recovered from the trauma of his death, not so much. Urahara had indeed developed a way for Ichigo to regain his powers, but it would take some time and reiatsu to be ready; taking Kisuke once more to his knees for Ichigo and asking for the Gotei 13 their reiatsu.

During the meeting with the captains in the 1st Division office, Yamamoto tells Urahara to give him the special sword he would be using for this purpose.

“Are you going to help?” - ask a surprised Unohana.

Yamamoto then say they were saved by Ichigo, and it is now their turn to save him, regardless if the action is going against customs, for it would be shameful if they did not help somebody they owed so much to. He orders all the captains and lieutenants to place their Reiatsu into the sword. Of course, once word got around even the other seats close to Ichigo wanted to help.

Urahara spent time between collecting reiatsu in the Real World with the Ishidas, Hueco Mundo and Kuukako's home. Ichigo learning the history of the Shiba family with her and learning the formality of the Shinigami Academy's studies with Shinji. To Urahara's surprise, Ichigo asked him to continue visiting, wanting to know the history of Soul society from his point of view.

“My point of view is bloody, Kurosaki-san. You know it."

“That's why I want to know. If I'm going to be part of this world, I need to know the good and the bad. And call me Ichigo. ”

For two years, the relationship between Ichigo and Kisuke went from Mentor / protégé to true friends. But it was when The Thousand-Year Blood War ended that they took the first step towards something more.

___________________________________

"So this is the end?"

"Not yet. Someone must be the new Soul King or the Kingdoms will continue to collapse. ”

"This someone is going to be me, right Aizen."

“Everything indicates that it is. Unless Urahara finds another way, Squad Zero will put you on the throne. ”

They tried. They wanted to, but they were also tired of the battle and everyone still standing stood in front of Ichigo; giving Orihime time to heal Urahara to find another way. Not that this was any better.

“Do you want to place Yhwach's body on the throne? Are you crazy?”

“Why not connect the Hougyoku to the throne and let it do all the work? It is made up of the same reiatsus as Ichigo, isn't it? ”

Everyone looked at Hanatarou, who turned red. But then they looked at Urahara who was doing calculations in his head.

"This can work".

_________________________________

From that moment Ichigo and Kisuke started to get closer and closer. Ichigo still did not want to be part of Gotei 13, not agreeing how Central 46 governed Seireitei.

“Soul Society is a horrible place for souls. I want to change this. ” Ichigo had made peace with his friends in the real world and wanted them to have a good place to rest after death.

With Seireitei recovering from damage and death, no one paid much attention to the Shiba family outside the gates. Kisuke had moved to Kuukako's house ("I don't have many rooms. You'll have to share it with Ichigo") and started using his inventions to improve the district. It took years and by the time Central 46 found out, it was too late. Hisagi had denounced the rotten he discovered by investigating the death of Tousen's friend and exposed the government further. Their reputation was on the line and they had no political strength to go after Ichigo and Kisuke.

The wedding was inevitable and something simple. Family and friends in the Shiba family compound (restored after Shibas returned to noble status) with Shunsui officiating. There was party, drink, music and vows to continue to love each other for the next incarnations.

"You are now husband and husband by the Seireitei's Law. The Soul King help us all. You can kiss."

Ichigo touched Kisuke's face and kissed his husband. This was right. Everything was right in all worlds.

_______________________________

Their wedding night just a consolidation of their bond.

"Kisuke... please..."

Kisuke pretend he didn't listen. He was touching, licking and biting every inch of that tanned skin. Bringing Ichigo to the edge, only to stop and start over again. Today wasn't just a moment to love.

It was also punishment.

Kisuke lived centuries. Strong, smart, independent. Only for this boy break every wall Kisuke have, leaving Kisuke attached, vulnerable.

He touched Ichigo's skin lightly, making Ichigo groan. He could almost taste Ichigo's frustration, but he need Ichigo to understand.

Ichigo wasn't going to leave.

Kisuke was going to ruin Ichigo, make Ichigo need him as much Kisuke needs Ichigo. 

As Kisuke finally buried himself in Ichigo, as he bring them to completion, Kisuke was sure.

They are going to burn together.

“I love you. Always and forever Ichigo. ”

“I love you too, Kisuke. Always and forever."


End file.
